universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Paris
This is a profile of a city in France. Summary Paris is the capital of the capital of France and the most densely populated area in the country. by about 7600 BCE. The modern city has spread from the island (the Île de la Cité) and far beyond both banks of the Seine. Paris occupies a central position in the rich agricultural region known as the Paris Basin, and it constitutes one of eight départements of the Île-de-France administrative region. It is by far the country’s most important centre of commerce and culture. Environment Weather/Temperature Paris has a typical Western European oceanic climate (Köppen climate classification: Cfb ) which is affected by the North Atlantic Current. The overall climate throughout the year is mild and moderately wet. Summer days are usually warm and pleasant with average temperatures between 15 and 25 °C (59 and 77 °F), and a fair amount of sunshine.Each year, however, there are a few days when the temperature rises above 32 °C (90 °F). Longer periods of more intense heat sometimes occur, temperatures exceeded 30 °C (86 °F) for weeks, reached 40 °C (104 °F) on some days and seldom cooled down at night. Spring and autumn have, on average, mild days and fresh nights but are changing and unstable. Surprisingly warm or cool weather occurs frequently in both seasons. In winter, sunshine is scarce; days are cool, nights cold but generally above freezing with low temperatures around 3 °C (37 °F).96 Light night frosts are however quite common, but the temperature will dip below −5 °C (23 °F) for only a few days a year. Snow falls every year, but rarely stays on the ground. The city sometimes sees light snow or flurries with or without accumulation. Architecture The architecture of the city follows the classical art style based on the The construction of the Louvre which was one of the major Paris architectural projects of the 17th century, and the palace architecture clearly showed the transition from the French Renaissance to the classical style of Louis XIV. Landscape It is in a Temperate with a bit of Urban Zone, with some elevations in those zones. Notable Locations Land Marks *Eiffle Tower (Parisian landmark that is also a technological masterpiece in building-construction history. When the French government was organizing the International Exposition of 1889 to celebrate the centenary of the French Revolution, a competition was held for designs for a suitable monument.) *Arc de Triomphe (massive triumphal arch in Paris, France, one of the world’s best-known commemorative monuments.) *The Louvre (national museum and art gallery of France, housed in part of a large palace in Paris that was built on the right-bank site of the 12th-century fortress of Philip Augustus.) *Sacre-Coeur (is a Roman Catholic church and minor basilica, dedicated to the Sacred Heart of Jesus, in Paris, France. A popular landmark, the basilica is located at the summit of the butte Montmartre, the highest point in the city.) Inhabitants The city is mostly inhabited by humans. *The population is of mix ethnic/religious/racial groups in the city. Gallery Catacombs-of-paris.jpg|The Catacombs Paris.jpg|The Eiffel Tower Champs-elysees.jpg|The Champ-Elysees 9-The-Louvre.jpg|The Louvre Museum Category:Location Category:Profile Category:Settlement Category:Real Life